There's No Place Like Home/Ending
(Later in the courtyard, the citizens, the Inca Guards, and the Toads were all gathered to see off Wizardmon in his now set up balloon. As he stood in the basket, he made his announcement while Satsuki’s group stood next to the basket. The citizens were told of the dreams and they agreed to the decrees and Satsuki’s group already said goodbye to Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki, and Kiki is now wearing a green short-sleeved dress with purplish black rims, dark green slip-on shoes, and a big red hair ribbon underneath her tiara that Tombo carried in his backpack before) Wizardmon: Good people of Oz, this is positively the finest exhibition ever to be shown! I, your Wizard par ardua ad alta, am about to embark upon a hazardous and technically unexplainable journey into the outer stratosphere! (The crowd cheered) Wizardmon: To confer, converse, and otherwise hob-nob with my brother wizards. And I hereby decree that until what time, if any, that I return, Kiki and Tombo, by virtue of their royal heritage and mechanic skills respectively, shall rule in my stead, assisted by Pinocchio, by virtue of his highly superior brains, Jiminy Cricket, by virtue of being a conscience, B.E.N., by virtue of his magnificent heart, Tiger, by virtue of his courage, Fievel Mousekwitz, by virtue of his loyalty, and the Gangreen Gang, by virtue of their cooking skills in their taco shop! Obey them as you would me! (The crowd cheers. Wizardmon then turned to Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki) Wizardmon: Ready to go home? Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Yes, sir! (Suddenly, a gust of wind blew on the balloon, and one of the wooden poles holding the balloon down was pulled up and unexpectedly hit Yuki. The poor dog ran off in a panic and the others got concerned) Satsuki: Yuki! (She turned to Wizardmon as Mei and Kanta ran ahead) Satsuki: We’ll be right back! Wizardmon: Hurry! (She ran as well. Suddenly, the wooden poles popped up from the wind and the balloon floated away into the air by the time Satsuki, with a calmed Yuki in her arms, Mei, and Kanta ran back) Mei: Oh, no! It’s leaving us! Kanta: Wait! Satsuki: Come back! Don’t go without us! Wizardmon: I can’t! I’m sorry, I don’t know how to turn this around! Goodbye, everyone! (The crowd shouted their goodbyes as Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta watched in disbelief, for their only ticket home is gone. They then got sad) Mei: That’s just great! Kanta: We were so close! Satsuki: Now we’ll never get home! (Feeling sorry, the group then tried to cheer them up) Billy: Stay with us then. Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: What? (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement) Jiminy: (To Yuki and the children) We all love you three and Yuki, (To the group) right? (They nod) Tiger: We don’t want you to go away. (Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta smiled sadly) Satsuki: That's a really nice offer, but we can’t stay. Mei: It’ll never be like Kansas. Kanta: Everyone’s worried about us. (The group began to think about something) Ace: Maybe there’s something we can do to help hopefully. (Suddenly, Pinocchio noticed two familiar bubbles floating to them) Pinocchio: Look! There’s two certain good witches who can help you! (The bubbles then revealed Cinderella and the Blue Fairy. The two good witches then walked up to the group) Satsuki: Will you help us? Mei: Can you help us? Kanta: We missed the balloon. Blue Fairy: You three don’t need to be helped any longer. Cinderella: That’s right. You three always had the power to go back to Kansas. (The group got calmly surprised) Satsuki: Really? Mei: We did? Kanta: Wow…. Jiminy: Why didn’t either of you tell them before? Cinderella: Because if we did, they wouldn’t have believed us. Blue Fairy: That’s right. They had to learn about it themselves. Satsuki’s group: (Nods) Hmm…. B.E.N.: If so, Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta, what have you learned? Kiki: It’s okay to tell us. (The children smiled softly and explained what they learned) Satsuki: Well, I think that it wasn’t enough just to want to see our families and friends. Mei: And if we ever go looking for our hearts’ desires again, we won’t look any further than our own backyards. Kanta: Because if it isn't there, we never really lost it to begin with. Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Is that right? Blue Fairy: Yes. Cinderella: And that’s all you learned. B.E.N.: But that was easy. Pinocchio: I should’ve thought of it for you. Kiki: I should’ve thought of it in my heart. Cinderella: No, they had to learn it themselves. Blue Fairy: And now, the Ruby Slippers, the Topaz Bracelet, and the Sapphire Hat will take you three back home in two seconds. Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Yuki, too? Cinderella and Blue Fairy: Yuki, too. (Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta got happy along with the group) Satsuki: This is too wonderful to be true! (The Blue Fairy and Cinderella nods in agreement and then began singing) Blue Fairy: You think you’re lost But that’s not true You simply lived a dream or two You traveled all this way to find You never left Your home behind Cinderella: Home is a place in your heart Every journey leads you Back to where you start Close your eyes It’s very easy You’ll find that You’re already home Cinderella and Blue Fairy: We have to finish to begin We have to lose before we win And soon we’ll see it isn’t far From where we are (Then everyone started singing as well) Emerald City Citizens: Home is a place in your heart Every journey leads you Back to where you start Cinderella and Blue Fairy: Close your eyes It’s very easy You’ll find that You’re already home Cast: Home is a place in your heart Every journey leads you Back to where you start Close your eyes It’s very easy You’ll find that You’re already home Yes, there’s no place As good as home (After the song ended, everyone cheered. Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta got happy along with the group) Satsuki: That’s right! (Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki suddenly saw their friends smiling sadly. Then they smiled sadly as well) Mei: Of course, it would hard to say goodbye. Kanta: Yeah. Satsuki: We love you all, too. (They went up to B.E.N., who is about to tear up) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Goodbye, B.E.N. (Noticing he is gonna cry, Satsuki hugged him in comfort) Satsuki: Please, don’t cry. You’ll rust solid. B.E.N.: (Sadly) Sorry. (Satsuki then took the oil can out of her backpack and handed it back to him) Satsuki: Here’s your oil can. B.E.N.: Now I know I have a heart, because it’s breaking now. But then again, I shall see you off with a smile. (He grinned softly. Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta smiled back and then went over to Tiger and Fievel) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Goodbye, Tiger and Fievel. Satsuki: This may sound awkward, but I’m gonna say it. I’ll miss your nyah before you discovered your courage in your heart. Tiger: Thanks. Fievel: And he wouldn’t have found it if it weren’t for you. (Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta then went up to Pinocchio and Jiminy) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Goodbye, Pinocchio and Jiminy. Jiminy: Goodbye, Yuki and children. Mei: And Pinocchio, I’ll miss you most of all besides everyone else. Pinocchio: Yeah. (They hug. After that, Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta went up to Kiki, Jiji, and Tombo) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Goodbye, Tombo, Jiji, and Princess Kiki. Kiki: It’s okay if you just call me Kiki if you like. Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: (Nods) Right. (Kiki and Satsuki shook hands) Kiki: I grew up for thirteen years without a friend in the world, except Jiji, but thanks to you, I have friends in our group, and you. Tombo: And thanks for helping me accomplish my two dreams. (Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta nods a “You’re welcome.” Yuki then licked Jiji on the cheek) Jiji: I’ll miss those licks. And behave yourselves back home. Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: (Chuckling lightly) We will. (Then finally, Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta went up to the Gangreen Gang, the five latters all teary-eyed) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Goodbye, Gangreen Gang. (They hugged them in comfort. Overwhelmed with emotion, they hugged back. After the embrace ended, they still cried a little) Ace: (Tearfully) Take care of yourselves. Billy: (Tearfully) Love you guys. Arturo: (Tearfully) Adios, amigos. (Grubber tearfully blew a goodbye raspberry) Snake: (Tearfully) I promissssssed myssssself I wouldn’t cry! (He then broke down sobbing. Then he pulled the handkerchief out, blew his nose, and wiped his tears away) Mei: It’s okay. Kanta: We’ll remember each other. Satsuki: And take care of my handkerchief. (Snake nods in agreement with a soft smile) Snake: Thanksssss. I needssss it more than you like you ssssaid. (Satsuki nods in agreement as Snake puts the handkerchief away in his pocket. Then she, still holding Yuki, Mei, and Kanta went up to Cinderella and the Blue Fairy and Satsuki waved Yuki’s paw) Satsuki: Say "Goodbye," Yuki. (The group waved goodbye to Yuki back. Then Satsuki, holding Yuki still, Mei, and Kanta turned to Cinderella and the Blue Fairy) Cinderella and Blue Fairy: Are you ready? Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Yes. Cinderella: Then Mei and Kanta, close your eyes and hold your items close to your hearts and Satsuki, close your eyes and click your heels together three times. Blue Fairy: That’s right. (Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta did what the good witches said) Cinderella and Blue Fairy: And repeatedly think to yourselves, “There’s no place like home.” (Then Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta began chanting it) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: (Repeatedly) There’s no place like home. (Then everything slowly went white from a bright light. Back at the Kusakabe Farm, Yasuko, Tatsuo, and the farmhands were calmly working on fixing the farm from the damage it got from the twister. Even the house is back there as if it didn't fly off and Anastasia is helping out) Tatsuo: Phew! The haystack’s done finally. Yasuko: Indeed. Raj: Do you think Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki are okay? Tatsuo: No idea. Yasuko: (Sadly) All we can do is pray for their safety. (Raj nods and went back to work. Suddenly, they saw a rainbow light flickering behind a hill in front of them, confusing them) Group: Huh? (Then the rainbow light vanished and they took a closer look. Suddenly, they heard a familiar cute barking) Lazlo: Is it just me, or is that barking coming from…? Anastasia: But that could a different dog barking like that. (Suddenly, running up the hill and towards the farm was….) Clem: It’s Yuki! She’s alright! (Then Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta appeared, waving hello happily. The others got happy) Yasuko and Tatsuo: The children! Satsuki and Mei: Mom, Dad, guys! Kanta: Hey guys, Mr. and Mrs. Kusakabe! (They ran down to them. Yasuko and Tatsuo ran up after them and hugged each other while laughing, happy to see each other. The farmhands and Anastasia met up with them, happy as well. After the hug ended, the children and couple reconciled) Tatsuo: We’re so sorry for not listening to you and being hard on you. Anastasia: And I’m sorry as well. Yasuko: Can you forgive us? Satsuki: Yes. And what I said to you and everyone else before, I’m sorry, too. (Everyone hugged each other. After the hug ended, they noticed Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta’s magic items and the Elemental Sword) Tatsuo: What are those? Yasuko: Where did you get them? (Later, Satsuki, now holding Yuki again, Mei, and Kanta finished explaining their adventure to the group and thankfully, because they saw the strange rainbow light from behind the hill and how they must’ve got the items and Elemental Sword, Tatsuo, Yasuko, Anastasia, and the farmhands believed them) Tatsuo: So that explained that rainbow light on the hill…. Yasuko: I’m pretty sure your friends will love to see you visit them in this Oz place again. Anastasia: That was the most wonderful story we ever heard. (The farmhands agreed. Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta nodded with smiles, glad to know everyone believes them) Mei: Thanks. Yasuko: And Satsuki, what was going through your mind when saying “There’s no place like home?” Satsuki: You guys. And this entire speech in my mind said…. (She then sang as she reminisced her adventures with her friends) Satsuki: When I think of home I think of a place Where there’s love overflowing I wish we were home I wish we were back there With the things I’ve been knowing When the wind that makes The tall grass Bend into leaning Suddenly the raindrops That fall They have meaning Sprinkling the scene Makes it all so clean Maybe there’s a chance For us to go back Now that we have Some direction It would sure be nice To be back home Where there’s love and affection And just maybe we can convince Time to slow up Giving us enough time in our life To grow up Time, be our friend Let us start again Suddenly, our world’s gone And changed its face But still we know Where we’re going I have had my mind Spun around in space And yet, I’ve watched it growing And if you’re listening, God Please, don’t make it hard to know If we should believe The things we see Tell us Should we try to stay? Or should we run away? Or would it be better Just to let things be? Living here In this brand new world Might be a fantasy But it’s taught me and my friends To love so it’s real It's so real to us And I learned that we must Look inside our hearts To find a world So full of love Like yours, like mine Like home (Back in reality, the group smiled at that song and nods in agreement) Group: Yeah. Mei: It’s good to be home again. Kanta: Despite being scared by the dangers in Oz, we also enjoyed our adventure there because of its beauty. Satsuki: Yep. But what matters now is that we’re home. This is our farm, we have each other, we’ll never leave you ever again because we love you all. Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: And, there’s no place like home. (Everyone smiled and went back to work on fixing the farm, this time with Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta's help) The end A The Wizard of Oz Parodies Studios Production Songs during the end credits: At the Beginning by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx Journey to the Past End Credits Version by Aaliyah Somewhere Over the Rainbow by Celine Dion (After the end credits, Tamatoa is seen in the trench, still stuck on his shell) Tamatoa: (Sadly) I rather be shiny…. (He finally got annoyed) Tamatoa: You know, this is getting boring! And let me guess, if I was a certain Jamaican-accented crab named Sebastian, you would help me, right? (He scoffs) And the end! Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies